Sentuhan angin
by julyciouss
Summary: Ketika Momo tumbang, ada seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkannya. Namun ia tak tahu siapa itu. Yang gadis itu tahu, seseorang tersebut dingin seperti angin yang berhembus di malam hari. [noquirk!AU]. Trilogi (bagian satu)


My Hero Academia Horikoshi Kohei

[OOC, typo(s), noquirk!AU, trilogi (bagian satu)]

~O.O~

Satu bulan sebelum Hari Natal...

"Jadi, tujuan kami mengumpulkan kalian di sini adalah, kami ingin menjalankan sebuah program kerja kami yang bertajuk donasi sosial. Donasi sosial ini akan kami berikan untuk orang-orang yang tinggal di panti di mana mereka masih serba kekurangan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan. Untuk itu, kami meminta seluruh perwakilan kelas untuk membantu kami mensukseskan program ini, dengan membantu mencari donasi untuk disumbangkan."

Selanjutnya, Ketua OSIS SMP Seikatsu itu menjelaskan teknis mencari donasi serta waktu pelaksanaannya. Kalimat demi kalimat dilontarkannya, mulai dari kalimat singkat hingga kalimat yang terdapat banyak tanda koma. Meski begitu, Yaoyorozu Momo tetap antusias mendengarkan ucapan panjang kali lebar itu. Sampai rapat berakhir pun, gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa lelah mendengarkan Ketua OSIS berbicara.

Kemudian, gadis dengan nama kecil Momo itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Angin yang berhembus pun lebih dingin dari tadi siang. Sudah seharusnya ia menyegerakan diri untuk pulang. Semakin malam, semakin dingin udara yang berhembus. Mungkin, jaket mantel yang dikenakannya tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan diri, apalagi dirinya tidak menggunakan syal.

"Ohya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli sebelum pulang."

Momo menghembuskan napas. Sayang sekali, padahal dirinya ingin segera mandi dengan air hangat. Segeralah Momo melangkah menuju minimarket terdekat. Ia tak ingin mengeluhkan dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melupakan alat tulis yang harus ia beli karena hal itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu.

Sesampainya di minimarket, Momo segera mengambil barang-barang yang hendak dibelinya. Cukup banyak jumlahnya yang gadis itu ambil karena stok di rumahnya memang sudah habis. Karena itu, ia berjalan menuju kasir untuk mengambil sebuah keranjang guna menyimpan barang-barang yang hendak dibelinya.

BRUK!

Dalam hati, Momo merasa geram. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menabrak seseorang yang hendak berjalan melewatinya?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Momo merasa bersalah.

"Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab seseorang yang ditabraknya. "Biar kubantu ambilkan barang-barangmu."

Kemudian gadis itu memasang seulas senyum, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena pemuda itu bersedia membantunya. "Maaf merepotkan."

Ketika pemuda yang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja itu memungut barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, Momo berinisiatif untuk mengambil keranjang. Entah kenapa, Momo merasa begitu ingin memerhatikan pemuda itu. Ia mengenakan _gakuran_ hitam dengan tas di bahu kirinya. Sepertinya tingginya tidak jauh dengan Momo. Ekspresinya dingin seperti angin yang berhembus saat malam hari. Surainya memiliki dua warna. Mata sebelah kirinya terdapat bekas luka bakar. Sekilas, pemuda itu tampak begitu keren. Momo penasaran, pemuda itu siswa dari sekolah mana ya?

"Masukkan saja barangnya ke sini."

Kemudian pemuda itu menuruti perintah Momo. Semua barang-barang yang Momo tak sengaja jatuhkan pun sudah rapih kembali dan bisa dibawa ke kasir tanpa khawatir akan bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

Sebelum pergi, Momo segera mengucapkan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu."

Pemuda itu tak memberikan respon apapun selain ucapan "Bukan masalah.", kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Momo.

Dingin sekali respon yang didapatnya, tapi Momo sama sekali tidak memedulikan itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah kesehatannya. Karena sesudah membayar di kasir, Momo harus berhadapan dengan hujan yang mengguyur minimarket dan sekitarnya. Sudah hampir pukul enam, dan bagaimana cara dirinya pulang ke rumah dengan hujan sederas itu?

"Ah, terpaksa aku nekat menerobos hujan. Semoga diriku baik-baik saja."

~O.O~

Sayangnya, doa yang waktu itu dipanjatkannya di minimarket tidak terkabul.

Setelah hari itu, Momo terserang gejala flu dan ia terpaksa melakukan aktivitas dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Pula, donasi sosial yang diselenggarakan OSIS di sekolahnya sudah mulai berjalan. Rapat demi rapat, mematangkan konsep mencari dana, mencari lokasi pencarian dana, dan segala hal yang harus disiapkan untuk hari pelaksanaan kegiatan mulai dikerjakan setelah hari itu. Gejala flu memang sepele, tapi kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut yang membuat Momo tak kunjung sembuh. Dan selama satu bulan itu, kesehatan Momo berangsur drop.

"Yaoyorozu, kau yakin akan pergi ke Shibuya?" tanya Jirou Kyouka, sahabat Momo sejak SD.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku begitu saja."

"Tapi bukan berarti kesehatanmu dibiarkan begitu saja, dong!"

Momo hanya tersenyum mendengar nasihat dari Kyouka, seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Jirou- _san_. Aku akan baik-baik—HATCHI!—saja."

Salah satu kelemahan Kyouka adalah, ia tak bisa membuat Momo mendengarkan perkataannya, sekalipun Momo sedang tidak enak badan seperti sekarang. Alhasil Kyouka hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah seraya berkata, "Terserah kau saja. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai tumbang di sana."

"Baiklah, Jirou- _san_ ," ucap gadis surai hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis.

~O.O~

Berangkatlah Yaoyorozu Momo ke Shibuya, sebuah tempat yang begitu ramai dan cocok untuk mensosialisasikan kegiatan donasi sosial yang diadakan sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sana, tim penyelenggara segera memencar ke setiap titik yang sudah ditentukan. Kebetulan Momo berpasangan dengan Ketua OSIS, dan mereka pun mencari donasi di dekat toko kue yang sedang ramai karena hari Natal.

Hari ini Momo mengenakan pakaian super tebal, syal, dan juga topi bulu yang berfungsi untuk menghangatkan kepalanya. Seandainya kesehatannya membaik, maka ia tidak perlu menggunakan jaket hingga dua lapis. Bahkan rambut panjangnya sengaja ia gerai agar lehernya tetap hangat.

Di tangannya, Momo memegang liflet seputar kegiatan donasi sosial yang diselenggarakannya beserta teman-teman sekolahnya. Liflet itu akan ia bagikan kepada setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar. Sedangkan si Ketua OSIS memegang sebuah kotak guna menyimpan uang dari pejalan kaki yang lewat dan ingin menyisihkan _yen_ -nya untuk berdonasi. Selama satu jam pertama, Momo masih bisa menahan sakit kepala serta flunya yang membuat hidungnya tersumbat.

"Yaoyorozu- _san_ , bisakah kau menggantikanku memegang kotak ini? Aku ingin pergi ke toilet di toko sebelah."

Namun si Ketua OSIS pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di depan toko kue, memegang liflet yang masih satu tumpuk serta kotak penyimpanan uang donasi. Dari situ, Momo merasa kakinya begitu gemetar.

 _Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan. Sepertinya aku akan tumbang sebentar lagi._

Kemudian Momo merasa tubuhnya semakin panas. Apakah sebentar lagi ia akan demam tinggi?

 _Kamisama, kuatkan tubuhku, terutama kaki-kakiku. Setidaknya sampai Ketua OSIS kembali ke sini._

Dan mengapa anak itu ke toilet lama sekali? Momo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri.

 **BRUK!**

Kotak penyimpanan uang donasi beserta liflet yang dipegangnya jatuh menyentuh trotoar. Angin musim dingin yang cukup kencang sukses menerbangkan lembaran liflet beserta rambut hitamnya yang tergerai. Perlahan, kakinya yang bergetar mulai tidak seimbang. Meski begitu, Momo berusaha tetap mempertahankan tubuhnya. Kebetulan ia berdiri di dekat sebuah lampu jalan. Akhirnya Momo menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih badan lampu berbahan besi itu. Tangan kanannya memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, demam. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang menembus sarung tangan rajutnya yang berwarna merah.

 _Ah, aku tidak tahan. Kepalaku pusing. Aku... benar-benar tidak tahan._

Kini suara 'bruk' yang terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Benar saja, Momo tumbang karena tak bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya yang semakin panas dan bergetar. Kini tubuhnya tengah berbaring di atas trotoar.

 _Aku jatuh. Namun, mengapa tubuhku tidak merasa sakit? Sebenarnya aku jatuh ke mana?_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Ah, suara siapa ini? Apakah ini suara Ketua OSIS?_

"Wah, tubuhnya panas sekali. Ia demam tinggi."

 _Bukan, ini bukan suara lantang milik Ketua OSIS._

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dekat sini!"

 _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi di mana?_

Meski tubuhnya sudah tumbang, namun Momo masih sadar. Dengan susah payah ia membelalakkan mata, memerhatikan siapa yang berhasil menangkapnya ketika dirinya hendak jatuh ke trotoar. Namun pandangannya sudah buram, hanya ada titik-titik cahaya yang berhasil ia tangkap. Yang gadis surai hitam itu lihat sekilas hanyalah jaket coklat yang dikenakan, surai pemuda dengan dua warna, serta bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya.

"Hei, apa kau masih sadar?"

Kini, Momo susah payah untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Namun sayang, kesadaran Momo sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau... siapa..."

Hanya satu kalimat yang berhasil ia lontarkan. Tentu saja dengan suara lemah yang tertutup angin musim dingin.

~O.O~

Sedikit demi sedikit, seberkas cahaya mulai memasuki manik mata Momo. Kemudian ia berkedip sebanyak yang ia bisa, guna memperjelas objek yang dilihatnya. Momo merasa bingung ketika penglihatannya tak lagi buram. Tempat apa ini?

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan dan sudah satu hari tidak sadarkan diri."

Suara ini benar-benar tidak asing. Momo segera menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja melontarkan dua kalimat berita itu.

"Jirou- _san_?" Sungguh, Momo terkejut sekali. "Mengapa kau ada di sini? Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?"

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Momo yang bertubi-tubi itu, namun Jirou Kyouka malah berkata, "Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah memaksakan diri ikut ke Shibuya. Tubuhmu itu benar-benar drop!"

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Momo merasa menyesal, dan hanya kata maaf saja yang ia lontarkan.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin keluar dulu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyouka beranjak dari kursi samping ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian Momo buru-buru mengenakan sandal yang disediakan di kamar rawatnya.

"Tunggu aku."

"Kau yakin ingin ikut?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini, nanti aku bosan."

Akhirnya, Kyouka menghembuskan napas pelan. "Baiklah, tuan putri yang keras kepala."

Momo hanya menganggap kalimat itu sebagai pujian, sehingga ia memasang senyum manis untuk Kyouka meski sahabat kecilnya itu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat darinya.

Sayangnya, Momo tak bisa menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyouka. Jelas alasannya karena dirinya baru saja siuman. Selain itu, selang infus yang dikenakannya benar-benar merepotkan. Namun ia sadar kalau tubuhnya masih lemas, sehingga ia tetap mendorong infusan beserta tiangnya sampai sepanjang kakinya melangkah.

"Jirou- _san_ , kita mau pergi ke— Aduh!"

Tanpa sengaja, Momo menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Saat itu tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan dirinya tidak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Maklum, tubuhnya masih sedikit lemas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Momo merasa bersalah.

"Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab seseorang yang ditabraknya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Seseorang itu hendak pergi ke mana, Momo tidak tahu. Yang Momo lakukan hanyalah menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Entah kenapa, Momo merasa begitu ingin terus memerhatikan pemuda itu. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Sepertinya tingginya tidak jauh dengan Momo. Ekspresinya dingin seperti angin yang berhembus saat malam hari. Surainya memiliki dua warna. Mata sebelah kirinya terdapat bekas luka bakar. Sekilas, pemuda itu tampak begitu keren.

Tunggu. Mengapa Momo merasa _de javu_ , ya?

[END]

A/N : Fanfic ketiga di fandom ini, dan lagi-lagi karakternya TodoMomo. Jadi, rencananya saya mau bikin trilogi, dan kalau kalian merasa cerita ini gantung yaa berarti kalian harus nunggu cerita selanjutnya :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

(btw ini saya yang kemaren pakai nama shichigatsu)


End file.
